The invention concerns a gold-free platinum material that is dispersion-strengthened by small, finely dispersed particles of base metal oxide.
DE Patent 3,102,342 describes a particle-stabilized alloy of a particle-stabilizing component and, apart from impurities, gold, with one or more metals of the platinum group constituting the remainder of the alloy. The platinum group comprises platinum, rhodium, palladium, ruthenium, and iridium. The particle-stabilizing component is an oxide, carbide, nitride, and/or silicide of scandium, yttrium, thorium, zirconium, hafnium, titanium, aluminum, or a lanthanide and is present in amounts not exceeding 0.5 wt. %. Gold is present in amounts of 2-10 wt. %.
DE 197-14,365 A1 describes a platinum material that is dispersion-strengthened by small, finely dispersed particles of base metal oxides, in which the base metal is cerium or a mixture of at least two of the elements yttrium, zirconium, and cerium, the base metal content is 0.005-1 wt. %, at least 75 wt. % of the base metal is present in the form of its oxide, and the formation of the base metal oxide is based on the heat treatment of a platinum/base metal alloy in compact form in an oxidizing medium at 600-1,400xc2x0 C.
A disadvantage in the production of this material is the fact that the amount of time needed for the oxidation treatment is typically 200-400 hours to achieve the required degree of oxidation, which necessitates a considerable commitment of capital due to the extremely high cost of these materials.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to produce a dispersion-strengthened platinum material that requires as little time as possible to produce with respect to the oxidation treatment. It is a further object to provide a new process which can be used to carry out the oxidation treatment in a significantly shorter time.
Pursuant to these objects, one aspect of the present invention resides in a gold-free platinum material, which is dispersion-strengthened by small, finely dispersed particles of base metal oxide, contains a base metal that is either scandium in the amount of 0.01-0.5 wt. % or a mixture/alloy of scandium and at least one metal from the group consisting of zirconium, yttrium, and cerium with a total base metal content of 0.05-0.5 wt. %.
Central to the invention is the fact that the time needed for the oxidation treatment until the required degree of oxidation is achieved is drastically reduced by using the base metal scandium as a partial or complete substitute for yttrium.
In regard to the use and further processing of these materials, it is advantageous to achieve a degree of oxidation of 75%, since the required mechanical strength is not always achieved at lower degrees of oxidation, there is the danger of increased corrosive attack, e.g., in contact with molten glass, and the weldability of the material is impaired.
It is also advantageous for the formation of the base metal oxide to be based on a heat treatment of a platinum/base metal alloy in compact form, e.g., in the form of sheets 2-3 mm thick, in an oxidizing medium at 600-1,400xc2x0 C., since these conditions have proven effective. Within the context of the invention, the oxidizing medium required for this treatment means a medium that oxidizes the base metal but not the noble metal in the temperature range of 600-1,400xc2x0 C. Preferred oxidizing atmospheres are air, oxygen, steam, or a mixture of steam and hydrogen, a mixture of steam and noble gas, especially helium or argon, or a mixture of steam and nitrogen.
It has been found to be especially effective if at least 90 wt. % of the base metal is present in the form of the oxide.
This is true to the same degree for dispersion-strengthened platinum, dispersion-strengthened platinum-rhodium alloys, or dispersion-strengthened platinum-iridium alloys, especially if the rhodium content of the platinum-rhodium alloy is 1-25 wt. %, and especially 10 wt. %, or if the iridium content of the platinum-iridium alloy is 1-30 wt. %, and especially 10 wt. %.
In the process of the invention for producing a gold-free platinum material that is dispersion-strengthened by small, finely dispersed particles of base metal oxide, a platinum/base metal alloy is melted, cast, and oxidized by a heat treatment. The base metal is either scandium in an amount of 0.01-0.5 wt. % or a mixture/alloy of scandium and at least one metal from the group consisting of zirconium, yttrium, and cerium with a total base metal content of 0.05-0.5 wt. %.
Above all, it was found to be advantageous for at least 75 wt. % of the base metal and especially 90% of the base metal to be oxidized after the oxidation and/or for the oxidation to be carried out by a heat treatment in an oxidizing medium at 600-1,400xc2x0 C.
It was found that an especially effective oxidizing medium is an atmosphere of air, oxygen, steam, or a mixture of steam and hydrogen, a mixture of steam and noble gas, or a mixture of steam and nitrogen.
Other advantages are the good deformation behavior and weldability of both the melted and cast platinum/base metal alloys and the dispersion-strengthened platinum material, so that the material can be cold-worked or hot-worked before and/or after the oxidizing heat treatment or can be welded before the oxidizing heat treatment. Such a welding operation performed before the oxidizing heat treatment makes it possible for the weld and the basis metal to have virtually the same microstructure and the same strength values.
This is true to the same degree for dispersion-strengthened platinum, dispersion-strengthened platinum-rhodium alloys or dispersion-strengthened platinum-iridium alloys, especially if the rhodium content of the platinum-rhodium alloy is 1-25 wt. %, and especially 10 wt. %, or if the iridium content of the platinum-iridium alloy is 1-30 wt. %, and especially 10 wt. %.
The platinum material of the invention is suitable for all areas of application that require stability at high temperatures. It has been found to be especially suitable for use in equipment to be used in the glass industry and in the laboratory and for the production of coatings or cladding.
Furthermore, the use of a gold-free platinum material as a welding filler metal has also been found to be advantageous. In this case, the gold-free platinum material, which contains a base metal, can be at least partially oxidized to form a dispersion-strengthened platinum material of the invention. Such a procedure makes it possible for the weld and the basis metal to have virtually the same microstructure and the same strength values.
Above all, it has been found to be effective to use scandium as a substitute for yttrium in platinum materials that are dispersion-strengthened by small, finely dispersed particles of base metal oxide, especially in platinum materials in accordance with the invention.
The following examples explain the invention in greater detail.